


I promise I'll do everything I can

by Fvckthisreality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvckthisreality/pseuds/Fvckthisreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley starts to have a breakdown until Sam reassures him with a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was driving the man nuts, how much longer could he take being here, alone in the dark? The former king of hell stared at the table in front of him, nothing better to do. He's tried to sleep but he would just wake up with a killer pain in his neck, that or one of the Winchesters slamming them hands on the table to startle him awake. The silence of the room brought a ringing in his ears, it was maddening. 

How much longer? How much longer much I sit here and suffer? Crowley thought to himself, not just physical but mental? Sam's already seen the side of him, he's tried so hard to hide from watching eyes, he knows and he can't erase that from the bigger Winchesters mind. He bite on his chapped lips, numb from the beating that Kevin had given him. Was none of his followers even looking for him of have they all betrayed him for that bitch, Abbadon? 

Oh, how when he gets out of here, there will be hell to pay. He was their king. He deserved their loyalty and for them to give up on him just like that? He wouldn't stand for such disloyalty! 

The sound of the bookcase door opening snaps him back to reality and lifts his head to see no other then the tallest of the Winchesters.

"Ah, what do I hold the pleasure?" He asks, Sam stops only a few feet from him. He knew what he wanted, names but it didn't mean he wasn't going to tease the hell out of him when he got the chance. Sam doesn't speak, just sits down a scrap of paper and yet another crayon, blue this time. He faintly remembers trying to stab Dean with a pencil the first time they tried to get him to write a list which was the reason they started making him wrote with the colored wax. He sits back in his chair, not amused by the others silence, "oh Moose, don't be that way. I do enjoy our chats."

"Just write the names, Crowley. I'm not on the mood for your stubbornness today." Sam spit out, the demon raises a brow.

"So what's got your panties in a bunch?" Sam doesn't answer, just leans on the table. "Trouble in paradise with you and Nancy?" Meaning, you and Dean. He was too weak to come up with wiser come-backs. 

"Just shut up and write the names, Crowley." His voice was hard as stone, the human wasn't in a playful mood. Which got the King of Hell nosy in what pissed the other off, well he couldn't care less but being locked up for days, nothing to do on end. You'd listen to just about anything or anyone. 

"You can't just keep making demands with me, I expect something in return." Crowley told him, "Make a deal and I will." The already angered man pushes away from the table, letting out a breath of frustration. 

"Dammit, no deals!" Sam shouted, he flips the table to the side of the room, the loud noise echoing throughout the room. Crowley didn't flinch from action, he just kept his eyes on the other as he fumes. Sam leans down to him, inches away from his face. "How about this, write the names and we keep you from Abbadon?"

"Like I need your protection from the likes of her." 

"You seemed like you needed it back in the church." He counters, he jingles the chain that was connected to the cuffs around his wrists. "You can't do much with these on."Crowley looks from the demon cuffs back up to Sam, as much as he hated to admit it. Sam was right. He couldn't do much of anything with these blasted things on so he couldn't protect himself against the red headed woman. He let his breath out his nose and slumps back in his chair in defeat. Sam pulls away to go set the table back up right and pulls it back over to the demon. Placing the paper and crayon back in front of him. "Write."

"And I don't get anything in return?" Crowley replies in a snooty tone.

"You get to live." 

"And how exactly can I hold you to that?" Crowley narrows his eyes at him, "You and your brother aren't really experts on staying alive and how do I know that whenever this is said and done that you two don't just kill me off if I even survive? Huh?" He scoffs, letting his shoulders drop. "We're not even friends, Moose. I'm not stupid, my intel is the only thing keeping me alive. I'm not going to give it all to you." 

Sam leans on the table, staring down at the blank paper, probably thinking on how to get the demon to give up some names. He taps the table before standing up.

"How about this, after all this is over. I promise we won't kill you, you're free to go." Sam offers.

"Don't lie to me," Crowley hisses, "I'm a demon not stupid, even if you would, your brother won't allow it." Anger blooms in his chest, "Once you're done with me, you'll snuff my light out. Either you or Dean." 

"We won't, you have my word." Crowley just laughs sadly, rubbing his neck because he was frustrated and just so tired.

"Oh yeah, your word huh? That has me sold, where do I sign to seal the deal?" Crowley taunts him, "Like I said Moose, why the hell should I believe you?" He lets out a shaky breath he been holding in. "I don't want to be locked in here every day only to be killed, the last thing I see are these walls of isolation!" He shouts, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The room then fills with silence as the two glare at each other. This was the second time he had let himself go too far in front of Winchester, his human side seeking to be comforted, loved and to live. 

"I'll tell Dean,"

"No...promise me." Crowley tells him, "Promise me, you won't kill me and protect me until this is over." 

"I promise Crowley but only if you do what we ask," He pushes the paper closer him, "Write some names and Ill talk to Dean."

"Is that a deal?" Sam nods, "Then seal it." Sam raises a brow at him confused before it hits him what Crowley was asking him to do. He steps back from him shaking his head. 

"No Crowley, I'm not kissing you." Crowley simply shakes his shoulders.

"No kiss, no deal." He pushing the paper away before looking back up to the man, "no names." 

"Why are you being so stubborn Crowley?"

"If you seal the deal with a kiss then I'll give you what you want," He smirks, "Am I really the one being stubborn here?" Sam releases the breath he'd been holding, staring down at the surface for the table. Damnit Crowley, why couldn't he just accept the deal? 

"You have my word," He snaps at him, "You just want to humiliate me."

"No kiss, no deal." He repeated. Sam lowers his gaze down to the table, breathing out through his nose. He just knew the man had to be stubborn about this, Crowley gave a smirk. "I promise I don't have coodies." 

"Fine," He finally spits out, leaning off the table. Crowley raises an eyebrow, more surprised then anything. "But no word to Dean about...this."

"My lips are sealed." Crowley says amusingly, Sam walks around the table to the demons side. His insides nervous as hell, how bad can it be? One kiss and that was it right? Sam leans down to the chain down man, inches apart and stares into the others eyes. Every part of his mind screams at him, bad idea, bad idea but he doesn't pull away. He glances down at the demons lips, chapped from the neglect or from him licking them too much, Sam couldn't really tell. "Going to take all day, Moose?"

"Shut up, Crowley." He snaps, looking up from his lips. He never kissed a man before, this experience was completely new to him and to add to it, it was Crowley of all people. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea. He lets out a shaky breath into Crowley's face, who just closes his eyes. Hesitantly, he leans forward to press his lips to his firmly. Crowley...Crowley was surprisingly warm, Sam thought. His brows furrows as his eyes were closed tightly. No way he was going to look at him as he did this. He could never live the shame down. Crowley smirks into the kiss, he could senses the others discomfort and took pleasure in it. His chained hands reach up and grip the young Winchesters neck, like he'd do in any other deal. Sam made a noise for him to let go so he could pull away but the demon only pulled him closer, tongue brushing his bottom lip. Sam gasps, breaking the kiss and pulling away from the man. He stares down at the demon with a heated stare.

"What? Little tongue never hurt anyone." Crowley teases the other, smiling at his small victory but the victory was lived short when he was forced back against his chair by a hand holding his shoulder firmly. He went silent as Sam brought his free hand back up to his chin to hold his head still.

"Neither can being quiet for a change." He tells him, Crowley leans back out of his touch. He senses a tone in his voice and he didn't like it, wasn't the kind of reaction he was hoping to get out of the man. Seeing that the man was remaining silent, Sam continued. "That day, back in the church-" 

"Don't bring that up again," Crowley cuts him off, countless times Sam's tried to talk about the incident, Crowley's little meltdown but the demon always refused to talk about it. Sam didn't let up this time, leaning closer into his space.

"That was human, not demon."

"Shut up, Sam." 

"The human you is still in there somewhere "

"ENOUGH!" Crowley shouts, the outburst doesn't make Sam flinch. He leans back up to sit on the table, arms cross. "Whatever idea running through your fucking head, drop it!" He clearly pissed the demon off, which was what he was aiming for.

"You want to feel safe and loved." Crowley snaps his eyes to him, "You're just as scared as the rest of us are about this."

"What do you want from me, Sam?" He asks in defeat, the said man stands up and pushes the blank paper towards him. Crowley sighs, picking up the crayon and starts writing name after name. The kid had broken him, was what he thought, made him weak in the mind. Once he made a decent list, he shoves it back to the other who picks it up and shoves the paper into his pocket. Sam looks back to Crowley, "Now leave me to sulk."

You ruined me, Sam.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to help you," Sam tells him, patting his back. 

Crowley watches him leave, door closing and lights dimming once again, Leaving the broken demon to wallow in what sanity he has left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was addicted to demon blood, Crowley was addicted to human blood.   
> What if they were addicted to each others?

The demon hung his head, he didn't have much strength left in his neck to hold his head up anymore. Not after that beating the elder Winchester gave him, though he did bring it onto himself with his taunts and teasing until the hunter snapped. The pain in his busted lip throbbed and stung when he ran his tongue over it, the taste of copper filled his mouth. 

Normally his wounds would have just healed but the devils trap and demon cuffs, they restricted his ability to heal, leaving him powerless. The sound of the door reopening caught his attention, flicking his eyes up to see not Dean, yet the younger brother walking in.

"I see you want a go too, huh moose?" Crowley chuckles, sitting up to look him directly in the eyes. Sam shakes his head as he closes the door behind him. Crowley watches him walk over to him and sitting on the edge of the table, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"He wasn't meant to go that far but you picked it out of him, Crowley." Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Me and Dean haven't been doing so well with getting along so he's already on edge, so I'd quit with the mocking and taunting."

"I'm guessing you haven't spoke to him about our little deal?" 

"No, well...eh..." The Winchester's eyes were scattering around the room, "kinda."

"Kinda?" Crowley asks, raising a brow at him. His fingers lace together on the table and he leans forward to get a better look at the other. "Care to explain?"

"I told him about it last night, it didn't really go too well." He explains, getting off the table to pace and turn back to Crowley. "It's the reason we've been butting heads and I supposed," He points out the bruises and busted lip.

"The love taps I've endured?" Crowley muses, the smirk he gives causes a sting in his bottom lips and his runs his tongue over his without thinking. He sneers and lowers his gaze to the table, so Dean is planning on just killing him off after all? His shoulders slump, either Dean or Abbadon. He was a dead man. "I suppose it's not a shock that he reacted that way, I mean," he shakes his shoulders, "We're not exactly besties, huh moose?" Sam could see through the fake smile on the demon's and guilt filled his chest, he had promise to help and protect him in every way he could. 

"I'm really sorry," The Winchester couldn't even believe those words were even coming out of his lips. Walking around the table, Sam's hand rest on Crowley's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "I tried, even told him how you'd cooperate with us. Dean, he's...he just need s time to think things over. Ok?" 

"You act as if I don't know you two, your brother is stubborn and I'm demon, not only that, I'm the bloody king of hell!" Crowley says, his voice raising a bit. "I was stupid for even believe you!"

"You're acting as if I was lying to you!" Sam snaps back, "I tried, I really did. I'll try talking to him again but after he calms down, ok?" 

"Eat me, Winchester." Crowley pushes his hand off his shoulder and looks away, "I should have known better then to trust you in the first place." 

"God dammit, Crowley!" Sam grabs the front of his jacket and jerks him forward to get his attention onto him. "You're calming that he's stubborn but what the hell are you being right now? I'm trying to help you here."

"Let go of me!" Crowley demands, grabbing his wrists and tries to pull him off.

"No, you're going to listen to me." Sam tells him, trying to look Crowley in his eyes. "I promised I was going to help and that's what I'm going to do. I will talk to Dean agai-" Crowley jerks his head up and spits onto Sam's face in pure anger, Sam's actions froze, feeling it hit his cheek. 

A couple of moments pass, neither of them spoke as they continue to stare each other down. Sam reaches up to wipe its from his face and freezes again, this time for something entirely different. His pulse was pounding in his ears, his heart beginning to race, a old sensation rearing it's ugly head and forgotten urges boiling to the surface. Sam looks down at his fingers, seeing the blood smeared along the tips and takes a deep inhale. 

Demon blood.

"I said, Let go!" Crowley snaps, shoving him and Sam stumbles a bit and looks up from his fingers back to the demon. Crowley fixes the front of his suit, blood dribbling from his lip slight from his action but doesn't take notice as he continues to fume his anger. "You might as well give me to Abbadon on a sliver platter." Crowley turns his head towards the table in front of him, no longer being able to look at him. "You didn't hold your end of the deal so don't expect any information from me." Crossing him arms, he lean back in his seat and waited for Sam to reply to him but he never did. After a short pause of silent, Crowley brought his attention back to The other and his mouth open slightly. "...Moose? Wha...?" Sam was licking his fingers clean as if the blood were melted vanilla ice cream, making his fingers sticky. When their eyes met, Sam's had grown dilated and hazy. His breathing caught in his throat as Sam lean closer, feeling a hand rest just behind his ear to keep him from moving away. What the hell has gotten into him? Has he gone mad?! Crowley could feel his breath on his face, their faces only inches apart but Sam wasn't looking at him, He was staring at his busted lips. "Sam," It only came out as a whisper, Crowley clears his throat nervously as the hunter's face got closer to his. Sam's hand slid from behind his ear to his jaw and flicks his tongue out at the blood on his lips, Crowley jerks his head back with a gasp. "What the hell?!"

"Shush," The hunter mutter, leaning over the arm to trap him to the back of the chair. His hand finds his shoulder while the one on his jaw pulls his skull closer, Crowley stares at him with wide eyes. Does he want another kiss? No, he wouldn't have licked my spit from his fingers. Spit...and blood? My blood? Crowley tenses when their lips touch, gasps again when a hot tongue runs across his bottom lip and over the cut, clean up the blood. He's addicted to demon blood. Sam cups his face with both hands and kisses him passionately, groaning when the demon opens his mouth for him and slips his tongue pass him lips to explore his mouth. 

Sam loops an arm around his neck, another around Crowley's waist and pulls him flush against his chest. He couldn't get another, he need more, needs him. Fuck, he couldn't explain how much he needs Crowley. Feeling Sam running his tongue along the roof of his mouth, Crowley groans, letting his eyes close with the warming sensation and grips the arms of the chair tightly. Finally Crowley turns his head to break the kiss, breathing heavily while Sam just continues to kiss along his cheek to his neck. 

"Not that I don't enjoy the affection, Moose." Crowley pants, feeling Sam nip at his vessel's pulse. "But we need to stop, you're not thinking straight." Sam laughs agains his neck, he could feel him smirking against his skin.

"So if I were, you'd be kissing me back?" He asks, heatedly. Sam trails kisses up at his ear and licks along the shell of it before speaking again. "I think you just need some motivation." 

Crowley didn't fail to catch the hunter pulling out a small knife from pocket, panic filled his chest.

"Sam, don't. I can't heal correctly with thi-" Sam presses a finger to his lips to quite him. 

"Relax," Sam says, bringing the blade to his own hand. He makes a tiny cut on his finger and holds it up for Crowley to see. Crowley's eyes flicker from his finger to the knife, seeing that the demon was uneasy, Sam turns and places the knife onto the table before turning back to him. He cups his cheek again and lifts the other to his lips, Crowley tries to lean away from the bleeding finger. "Stop moving."

"Then you bloody stop it," Crowley turns his head, trying to shrug the other away. "What's wrong with you?!" The question was left unanswered as Sam press their lips together again, the demon mutter angrily again his mouth and pulls his head back to break the kiss but Sam follows his lips, biting at his bottom lip teasingly. So demon blood affected him just as much as human blood affected him? A sound of a click caught Crowley's attention, next thing knew, he was being pulled from his seat into thick, strong arms. Sam took his seat in the chair and pulls the smaller man into his lap before he could resist, Crowley just stare bluntly at him. He could tell by his eyes that he wasn't thinking straight, Sam kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, nipping at the scruff with his teeth. Crowley's eyes went to his hand with the bleeding finger, he could smell it and it had his heart racing. Sam's blood smells so good and damn, he doesn't think he can hold out any longer with Sam's actions. Sam rose his hand and the demon didn't hesitate this time to take the bleeding it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it to clean the blood from his finger. 

"Much better," Crowley hears him whisper heatedly in his ear, the blood hit his system instantly and soon he felt the rush running through his veins. It was mind numbing. Crowley sucks greedily, feeling Sam wrap a arm around his waist as he starts buttoning his shirt to nip at the skin underneath.

"Sam..." He pulls back away from Sam's fingers, his eyes matching Sam's dilated ones. This was getting out of hand, "We have to stop."

"Nn," 

"Dean might walk in," Crowley tried, feeling Sam kissing down his neck to his shoulder.

"Don't care," Sam pulls back to look at his face. "Besides, Cas is here. He won't be coming down here anytime soon." He bringing their lips together again, kissing him slowly and passionately. Crowley closes his eyes and lets his lips move along with the hunter's, feeling a hot tongue probing at his sore lips once again. Crowley pushes back the plaid to reveal the anti-possession tattoo, his fingers going over the black ink and letting them fall down to a nipple. Sam moans, deepening their kiss and arches his chest closer. Crowley takes pride in the reaction and rubs it with his thumb until it hardens. They break apart panting uneven breaths, their cheeks flush and unable to break eye contact with each other. 

Crowley's mind was numb, feeling pulses echo out through his head and could feel himself swaying in the man's lap. Sam cups his face, running his thumb over his sore lips, making sure to be gentle to his busted lip and pulls him into another soothing kiss. 

"You're making this difficult." The king mutters against his lips, he will to resist any longer is fading and ah, his body wants, no, needs more of the moose's affections. His touches, his kisses, his blood. He pulls away and lets his lips linger down to his firm neck, nipping gently. Arms wrap around the smaller man's body and pulls him close to his body, Sam leans his head to the side, letting the man have more room. 

"You don't seem to mind that," The moose muses, his head falling back as the king of hell's lips trailed over his throat and sucks on his Adam's apple. A pleasurable sigh left his lips, feeling teeth scrap across his skin and nipping at the sensitive throat. 

"Not at all but I think you would if your brother found out you've been snoggng with your prisoner." He leans up to slightly press his lips against Sam's ear. "And drinking my blood? Squirrel won't be too happy about that." The taller man just grunts, his hands trailing down to grasp his rear firmly and licks a smear of blood just beneath his ear. His mind was buzzing, heart pumping quickly as he lift the man off his lap and leans him over the table just behind him. Crowley, startled by the sudden action, yell and clutches the front of Sam's shirt. "Calm your hormones, moose! What are you trying to do? Mount me?!"

"Yes." The reply left the demon speechless, completely stunned while the larger man loomed over his body. Ghosting kisses down his neck and tearing into his shirt, making buttons pop off and bouncing off the table. 

"Damn it, boy! That shirt isn't cheap like the crap you-AAHH!" Teeth cut into his firm neck, drawing more blood to the surface and gathers as much as he can on his tongue. Crowley's grip on his hair tighten, fingers slightly trembling. The sting of the hunter's teeth sent painful pleasure down his spine and to his semi harden erection. He lifts his hips to meet Sam's and feels his equally same length against his thigh, gasping when Sam grinds his hips against his. Sam runs his tongue up his neck, leaving a trail off blood behind and running it in the shell of his ear.

"I want it off," He nips his earlobe, "Now." The hunter's voice was husky as he made the demand, a hand tugging at the remains of the shirt back, revealing more of the demon's skin. Feeling his hand running over his skin cause Crowley to let out a groan, his eyes rolling back as Sammy's lips run along his jaw and pinching his nipples until they harden under his touch. 

"Sam..." He breathes out, letting his head fall back, giving the hunter more skin to explore along his throat. Sam pulls back and press their lips together, tongue spreading his own coppery taste into his mouth. The demon's legs wrap themselves around the taller man's waist and pulls their bodies flush, tangling his hands in Sam's locks. 

Glass shatters on the floor, startling Sam back to reality and looks up to see a very confused brother staring back at him from the door...

"What are you doing?!"


End file.
